warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rainlegs/Drafting Board/Archive 1
Place Comments below this line: ---- Arguing Hi Rainlegs. I would have to object about the arguing. I think that the users inthe argrument would report to an admin to sort things out. Thanks! ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 19:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Good job Rainy(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Thanks, Autumn! As for arguing, it's only if it's out-of-hand, like users choosing sides, a lot of cussing, and a large battle. Kinda like what happened earlier. Rainlegs 01:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Image Limit For the images, let me explian: 1. Many images are being re-used, and it bugs quite a few of us. 2. Too many images can cause pages to not load properly, or cause very slow loading. It happens to me a lot with a few pages. 3. I would've tried to limit it to one, but I don't want to make too many more enemies. Five is enough, and won't clog up the pages and their load time. Rainlegs 02:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Looks pretty good :) ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 18:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Though having more pics give you a better chance to understand what the cat looked like at a certain time and in the backgrounds, it will give you a better chance to VISUAL SummerClan camp and the territory of SummerClan. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 18:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Are our users too dumb to be able to read? I don't think so. If they want to know what a camp/territory looks like, they can read descriptions in role-play. I'd rather have people do that, instead of poor connection and loading. Rainlegs 20:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Not everybody is able to imagine what the place looks like without a picture rainlegs. I am a person like that, so is my science and geography and math teacher. No one in my family but my mom can imagine what the place looks like in their minds. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay.... that's lovely. But, You can still have up to five. If every cat in SummerClan had five images, then you would be able to still get a clear idea of how a place looks. At least I'm not trying to limit it to one. Rainlegs 21:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, yes, it's even better then your first idea which was ZERO! Though a few people like explaining about the cats life through pictures rainlegs, look at rainface's page and read the captions, all of them describe some point in her life. Look at Snowflake's, look at Riversplash's, they all explain something in their life. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 1. My first idea was never zero. Don't accuse me of something I never did. 2. Most of those are pointless! 'Here's Falconwhatever staring at a sparrow during a night patrol'- That's very pointless! Five images is plenty. 3. I hate having my computer load pages slowly, as it is brand new. If you enjoy that, be sure to tell me and I'll reconsider. But I highly doubt that you do. On average, it take five minutes for me to load Rainface's page. That's very stupid. For other pages, like Goldkit or Fadeshadow, it takes about five seconds. Do you see a difference? I thought you would. If anyone else thinks I'm stupid and hates my ideas/opinions, be sure to state them here, and maybe I'll reconsider the image limit. Go ahead. I dare ya. Rainlegs 22:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a great idea...5 images is surely enough. When it is officially a rule, I will delete all the images on my cats' pages that exceed 5 images. Perhaps it would also be a good rule also that you may not use an image on your cats' page that's already used on a different cat page? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 22:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That would work well, also. Sorry about overreacting a little up there. xP Rainlegs 22:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, Rainlegs, i love her idea. Just tell people about pics that are on other cats pages and then the two cats can talk and they will decide who keeps the image and who doesn't. And silver, i still find it hard. Also, back at rainlegs, it takes atleast 30 seconds for rainface's page to load. It may be the writing that is on there. If you haven't noticed, she has like 2 quote things, one really long, and then i've got her information on there which is really long. I'm just listing facts here, i'm not trying to be mean, even though i am like that a lot and i might be if just start overreacting like rainlegs did up there. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 22:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :) Well, at least the idea of 5 images works for me. Considering I have a very very slow ancient computer (I'm pretty sure it's history goes way back to the time of the cave men. :P) it can get very long to load pages with tons of text and images with my computer, and it sometimes never loads the page--such as what happened to Silverwhisker before AutumnClan got archived. So yes, it would be convenient to reduce the amount of images on cat pages. ;) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 15:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I like this idea. all the pictures a page needs is Kit, App./MCA, warrior/mc deputy leader or elder/rogue if it applies ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 20:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Rainlegs 01:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i just read this and i was laughing the whole time, but, (laughs) yes, um Rainlegs is right please limit to five pics per page. Thank you, Thank you very much. (Anyone watch The Closer, haha i'm still laughing... hmmm sorry.) AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... XD Thanks, Autumn. Rainlegs 15:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New Rules Since all of the issues with the new rules have been solved, these will take place starting........ Now. XD Rainlegs 18:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC)